


Everything is magical when it snows

by orphan_account



Series: The Bucket List Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Dreams, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is magical when it snows. That's what Harry believed and this year Louis would make sure something magical would happen when the first snow would start to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is magical when it snows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, no idea why I wrote a fanfic about winter, snow and christmas in October... just kinda happened I guess. Hope you like it!
> 
> I'm currently looking for a beta reader because I know I suck at grammar, spelling and stuff like this so if you are interested leave me a comment here or write me a message here: http://harryxoxlouis.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and much appreciated :)

Harry Styles was walking around the house, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He wore Christmas lights around his neck, while singing cheesy Christmas songs. He decided to decorate the whole house, bake tons of Christmas cookies and to watch Love Actually as often as he could. He LOVED Christmas time and he loved that he was home, spending the most wonderful time of the year with Louis. Harry wanted to make the time they had special. He knew that they wouldn’t need Christmas lights, tons of ornaments and gingerbread cookies for it, but Harry couldn’t help himself. He was just too happy. They had nearly three weeks off before the next tour would start. He couldn’t stop being happy. He even managed to ignore the rain which kept on falling outside and his grumpy boyfriend. No one and nothing could make him stop being happy and he would wait patiently for the first snow of the winter! Because snow would make everything a bit better.

No, Louis wasn’t grumpy. He was angry. He was angry at the rain, which wouldn’t stop falling! It was raining for days now and it was getting on his nerves. It was too warm also. And December didn’t look like December at all. Normally Luis wouldn’t care about the weather, especially not when his wonderful boyfriend was running around the house, decorating it with Christmas lights, but this was different. He was running out of time!  
His plan was destroyed and only the rain was to blame.  
The plan he made months ago. Everything was perfectly organised. Zayn would help him setting everything up while Liam would get Harry out of the house and keep him busy. And there was a package waiting at Lou’s, so Harry wouldn’t accidently find it. He spent hours online to find construction plans and ideas.  
Everything was ready. He was ready. He was just waiting for the snow to come.

Because Harry believed in the magic of the first snow. That something magical would happen. That the world change colours, when the first snow starts to fall. That the world smelled like hope, lightness and innocence. That for a short moment everything would be okay.

Harry believed in magic. And this year Louis would make sure that actually something magical would happen.

“Could you please help me, Lou?” Harry asked and Louis was heading to the room Harry was in.

“Do you really think we need decoration in the bathroom, Haz?” Louis asked when he found Harry as he tried to put Christmas lights around the bathtub.

“The whole house also means the bathroom, Lou! Could you please hand me the other lights?”

“Hope the lights are at least waterproof! Don’t want to die in a bathtub surrounded by snowman Christmas lights!”

“100%! Was checking twice and asked the salesman. I wouldn’t want any accident to happen.” Harry smiled.

“So you really decorated the WHOLE house? Even rooms like the guest toilet?”

Louis asked not waiting for an answer as he walked into the sleeping room where he saw green, blue, red and yellow lights blinking everywhere.  
  
 _How am I ever supposed to sleep in here?_

“It has a small Christmas tree!” Harry shouted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 _Only his Hazza!_ Louis thought rolling his eyes. But with a smile on his face he returned to Harry. He knew he would find a way to enjoy sleepless nights!

The next days weren’t any different, except that the decorating marathon turned into a baking marathon. The smell of cinnamon, cardamom and gingerbread filled the house.

“Haz, who is supposed to eat all of them?” Louis asked, coming into the kitchen after being told to stay outside. Louis he couldn’t bake to safe his life and wasn’t any help in the kitchen.

“Oh.” Harry hadn’t really thought about that. But looking at the boxes which were already filled with different types of cookies, the two baking sheets in the oven and the dough in front of him, he realised that he had no idea. Of course Louis and he could eat some but it would be impossible to it them all. At least not when they didn’t want to spend Christmas in the hospital.

“Maybe…” Harry said, thinking out loud. “We can take some to our families and the boys can get some as well. Thank god we all have big families!”

“Good idea. Maybe I could already take some for Zayn? I thought I leave you alone so you could bake without me being in the way.”

“Okay.” Harry simply answered, and singing along to “Jingle Bells” he grabbed some cookies and put them into boxes before handing them over to Louis.

“Be back for dinner! Love ya” Harry said rushing back to the oven to take some more cookies out.

********************************************************

“I’m screwed!” Louis said, passing Zayn. He put the cookies down at the table before letting himself fall on the sofa.

“Hello to you, too!” Zayn answered, following Louis back into the living room.

“What I’m I supposed to do?” Louis asked and Zayn could see that he was actually in despair about the whole situation.

“Why does it have to snow anyway? You could teach him how to ice-skate in a skating hall. Problem solved!”

“That’s not romantic at all!” Louis answered, looking at Zayn. “And Harry believes that the first snow is magical.”

“He does? That’s cute. I like snow too.” Zayn smiled.

“Good for you but that doesn’t help me at all!” Louis groaned.

“No need to be sassy, Lou. We’ll think of something, promise.” Zayn could see how miserable Louis was and as much as he wanted to make fun of him for being such a sap, he couldn’t. He knew how much two of them loved each other and how desperately Louis wanted to make it happen. Not because he had to, just because he wanted to. He wanted to surprise Harry and make him happy.

“But Lou, maybe the skating hall isn’t such a bad idea. He you rent one for an evening. I mean you have enough money to do so. Just get him there somewhere, play nice music and teach him how to ice skate! You know Harry, he would love it! Though I never understand why the ice skating thing is so important…”

“I know. I know he would love it. And I really appreciate your help Zayn, but I wanted to do it my way.”

“I know. For now we can wait. We still have some time before Christmas and the next gigs. Hopefully you will be lucky.”  
  
The phone was ringing and Zayn had to pick it up.

“Sorry mate. Was Perrie, forgot about our date. Have to leave now.”

“It’s alright. Harry expects me home for dinner anyway.”  
  
“You are such an old married couple.”

“We can’t help ourselves.” Louis grinned and Zayn was happy to see a smile on Louis face.  
  
“Tell me when you need help!”

On his way to his car Louis looked up to the sky. _PLEASE_ was the only thing he could think of.

 *******************************************************

His phone was ringing. Why was his phone ringing in the middle of the night?

Opening his eyes Louis realised it wasn’t in the middle of the night. It was morning and Harry wasn’t beside him. Where was he? But he had no time to think further as the phone kept ringing. Zayn.

“Yeah…” Louis answered still tired.

“When do I have to be there? I won’t have a lot of time as I will spend the day with Perrie. But I promised to help and she understands!” Zayn couldn’t speak any faster when he tried to.

“What are you talking about?” Louis wondered.

“Seriously man, are you still in bed?”

“It’s barely 10am Zayn! Why are you awake and what are you talking about?”

“Was woken up by Perrie to play in the snow. But actually I was calling to wish…”

“It’s snowing?” Louis asked getting up. Looking out of the window he could see the snow falling peacefully on the ground.  
  
“I will call you back, ok?” Louis said without waiting for an answer. He had to get ready. He needed to find Harry. There was so much to do.

Louis found Harry sitting on the back porch of their house wrapped in a warm quilt.

As much as he was in a rush, he wanted to keep that picture forever in his head. It was all he wanted. All he ever needed.

He walked over to Harry and as soon he sitting down on his lap, Harry put the quilt around him and handed him his mug.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry stated amazed like he saw snow for the first time.

“It really is. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Thought I let you sleep on your special day and didn’t know you were so fond of snow.” Harry, who could see that Louis was confused, answered. “Happy Birthday Lou. Don’t tell me you forgot your birthday!”  
  
Of course, he didn’t forget his birthday. It was hard to forget your birthday when it’s Christmas Eve. But from the moment he heard the word “snow” he forgot everything else. The day has come and he had to made sure he would do it right.

After they were forced to spend last Christmas apart, they decided to spend this Christmas together. Only the two of them. Naturally their families weren’t happy about it but after they promised to visit them after Christmas they were okay with it. As much as they would miss their boys, their families knew that they deserved and needed some time alone.  
It also meant no birthday party for Louis but it wasn’t a problem for him. All he could ever wish for was here with him.

“Lou…?” Harry asked, wondering what Louis was thinking about.

“Wha… thanks Hazza!” Louis smiled.

“Okay, let’s go in and have some breakfast and I can give you your present!”

 *******************************************************

After a wonderful but late breakfast and getting one of the best gifts ever, Louis was sitting on the edge of their bathtub to call Liam and Lou. Thankfully the two of them were still in and happy to help him. Louis couldn’t ask for better friends. He knew it wasn’t normal to still help him, on Christmas Eve!

_Heard it snowed in London! Good luck Lou. Sure he will love it xox_

Louis smiled. Typical Niall.

********************************************************

“Harry, I really need your help! PLEASE” Liam pled as he arrived at the apartment. He looked exhausted and in panic.

“I really want to help you but its Lou’s birthday. We wanted to spend it together! The WHOLE day!”

“I know Harry and I wouldn’t ask if it wouldn’t be important! I can’t show up without a gift!”

“Seriously, why didn’t you buy it earlier? And how I’m supposed to know what a girl wants?”  
  
“PLEEEEAAAASE!!!” Louis had a hard time not to laugh. He didn’t know Liam could be such a good actor.

“Harry, it’s okay.” Louis said. “Guess it won’t take forever and we still have the rest of the day and the next days.” Louis knew Harry wouldn’t be happy but he needed to get him out of the house for the afternoon as soon as possible.

“Thanks, Lou!” Liam answered grabbing Harry’s wrist and pushing him out the door. Poor guy had hardly time to grab his jacket.

As soon as Harry was out of the house, Louis grabbed his phone

_Time to get started. Louis_

********************************************************

“Thanks again Zayn!” Louis said, filling the small rink with water.

“Stop it, Lou! You thanked me at least a million times now. I said I would help you and I meant it. And by the way, I couldn’t come up with something great for your birthday, so…”

“It’s alright. It’s better than every gift you could have ever given me. I would have been screwed without you.”

“Yeah, you would have been. The guy wants the build an ice rink but can’t even read a construction plan! Well, at least you had enough material.”  
  
“It seemed so easy on the plan. But guess I was wrong.” Louis had to admit. He didn’t know why, but he really expected it to be easier. It took them a few hours to build the ice rink. Longer than he expected. He would have never been able to do it alone.

“If it would be easy, all people would do it in winter and come on, how many people do you know who build their own ice rinks in their backyards?” Zayn asked.

“None, to be honest.” Louis had to admit.

“Thought so! Well, let’s finish it before Harry comes home and before we freeze to death.”

They were just about to hang some Christmas lights around the fence when Lou arrived to bring him the ice skates.

“Did you two really build this?” Lou asked surprised seeing the small ice rink in the middle of the backyard.

“We did.” Both of them announced proudly.

“It’s amazing! Seriously! I want one too!”  
  
“Look for someone else, Lou. We aren’t doing it again. Right Louis?”

“Never!” Louis loved doing it for Harry but no way he will ever do it again!

“Too bad. Well, have to leave again anyway.” Lou announced walking over to Louis hugging him tight. “Good luck, Louis! Sure he will never be able to stop smiling again. And Happy Birthday!” She whispered into his ear.

“Merry Christmas Lou.” Louis said as Lou left the backyard.

“I’m leaving too.” Zayn announced soon afterwards and before Louis could thank him again he continued “Don’t Louis, I know by now and you are welcome. See you after Christmas!”  
  
“See you too! Enjoy the Holidays!”

“And Louis, no need to be nervous. He will love it.” Zayn said, turning around at the door.

“I’m…” _Not nervous._ Louis wanted to add but Zayn already left. And he had to admit he was a bit nervous. _What if Harry wouldn’t like it?_

 

On the other side of the city Harry was getting more and more frustrated. _I should spend this day with my boyfriend in bed and not shopping! Or I should enjoy the snow. Or both._  Harry thought to himself. Actually he really wanted to help Liam, but…

“Just pick something Li. Please!” Now Harry sounded as desperate as Liam earlier that day! Liam felt for the boy. He knew he wanted to be with Louis. But there was no way he could let him go home before he got a message from Louis.

“I can’t randomly pick something, Harry! Did you ever just pick something for Lou?”

Harry could only shake his head. It wouldn’t have made sense to lie to Liam as he was a horrible liar even more when it came to Louis. It took him ages to find the right Christmas present for Louis.

“Well, let’s go to the jewellery store over there.”

Actually Liam didn’t need a gift at all. He brought it long time ago but he needed to find a way to keep Harry busy which was getting harder and harder after they already left like 10 shops without buying anything.

“How can I help you?” an elderly woman, with a big smile on her face, asked.

“I’m looking for a gift for my girlfriend.” Liam answered.

“Oh that’s wonderful, dear!” she said, already looking for things to show him. “Little late but jewellery always makes a good gift. So do you have any ideas? Anything I can show you?”  
  
“The necklace over there!” Harry said, desperate to go home. It was a simple silver necklace with a pendant in form of a key. Nothing fancy but definitely a statement.

“Good choice!” The saleswoman said. And actually it was a good choice even Liam had to admit that. Maybe he would over think his original gift.

“I don’t know…” Liam answered trying to gain time. _Oh god, how long could it take to build an ice rink?_

“If you don’t buy this one, I’m done!” Harry announced.

“Okay, okay I take it. Could you please wrap it?” Liam said, hoping the woman would take her time to do so.

Thankfully when they left Liam got a message.

*****************************************************

When Harry arrived home it was already dark. Before going home he stopped at a restaurant to get some dinner. He didn’t want to spend the rest of the evening cooking and they could just warm it up later and cuddle in front of the TV. He was really looking forward to get some time alone with his boyfriend.

So he was kind of surprised to find the house empty and dark. _Where would Louis be at this time?_

“Lou?” Harry shouted, wandering through their house.

“Boo bear, are you here?” Harry asked again, not sure what to think of the situation.

The phone was vibrating. _Come outside xox Lou_

Reaching the porch Harry stopped. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There were Christmas lights in the trees. Christmas lights around the hedge. Why were there lights? He didn’t put them up as Louis said decorating the house would be enough. And there was an ice rink in the backyard. Why was there are an ice rink in their backyard? How did it get there?  
Harry couldn’t stop thinking. Louis.

“Hey, do you wanna stay over there or do you want to learn how to ice skate?” Louis asked holding a pair of ice skates in his hands.

As soon as he realised what is happening Harry was rushing over to Louis and hugging him tight. Louis wasn’t able to see Harry’s face but he could swear he was crying.

“Harry?” But he didn’t get a reply.

“Hazza… I need to be alive to teach you.”

“Sorry, Boo. You did this?” Harry asked, taking a closer look at the ice rink.

“Well, actually Zayn helped me.” Louis had to admit that but he didn’t mind.

“And you did that for me?” Harry wondered.

“No, for my other boyfriend but unfortunately you came home.” Louis rolled his eyes. ”Of course you, Hazza! Only for you I would do something crazy like this and nearly my ass off!”

“It’s amazing, Lou. I, I don’t even know what to say … You remembered.” Harry smiled his eyes full of love.

“I did.” Louis answered. “And now put the ice skates on so we can get started.”  
  
Harry was doing as he was told and Louis was holding his hands when he took his first steps on the ice. Harry was focussed on his legs and holding on Louis, was scared to fall. Why did ice have to be so slippery? Some days it was hard for him to walk on stage but ice skating was a whole new level. Why did his legs have to be so long?

“You are doing well, Hazza.” Louis said proudly, though he felt like Thumper teaching Bambi how to ice skate. Not that he minded.

“Have a good teacher.” Harry smiled, turning around to face Louis.

Before Louis could even blink, Harry started to kiss him. Slowly, taking his time like they had all the time in the world. So they stood, in the middle of an ice rink, surrounded by Christmas lights, kissing each other. Making sure the other one could feel how much he loved him. There was nothing else. Just the two of them. And for once the world was a beautiful and peaceful place.

“Thank you so much, Lou.” Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Louis’. “It’s the best gift ever. You remembering what I said in summer. You doing this for me. There aren’t even words for telling you how much I love you, Lou. I feel like I could tell you 24 hours a day and it wouldn’t be enough. There are so many feelings inside of me which I can’t put into words. You make me so happy. You care for me. You make me smile. You are here for me. You make my dreams come true. You complete me. I can’t imagine a life without you Lou. I just love you so, so much.”

“And I’m the luckiest guy to have you Hazza.”  
  
“But I just can’t believe you did all of these on your birthday! You should have a party, a giant birthday cake and tons of gifts today, but instead…” Harry said, looking around and waiting for the moment to wake up. To someone end this dream. “This is…” Harry was lost for words.

“Magical.” Louis answered for him. Actually he didn’t believe in magic. He didn’t believe in snow. But looking at Harry, who was staring at him like he hung the moon, made him over think it all.

Louis could see the glance in Harry’s eyes. “Okay, okay before you actually start to cry Hazz, we better go inside. I will teach you more tomorrow. But now I something warm.”

“But Boo.” Harry said, looking at the ice.

“I promise it will still be there tomorrow.” Louis said with a smile on his face, helping Harry to get off the ice.

 

Leaving the backyard, Harry turned around one more time. Everything was quiet and peaceful with the lights lightning up the scenery in front of him. The snow had started to fall down again. He couldn’t be happier as he followed Louis into the house.

 _Everything is magical when it snows._ Harry thought.

 

 


End file.
